


How to Care for Your Raven

by LadyReshiram



Series: Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Burafu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReshiram/pseuds/LadyReshiram
Summary: Four little fluffy glimpses of Robin and Dark Pit's relationship. (M!Robin x Dark Pit)





	How to Care for Your Raven

**Author's Note:**

> These little snippets are actually from the Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy prompts over on tumblr. Since tumblr is a cesspool now, let's bring it to a better site, shall we? And let's face it - if you can't find your ship on A03, you write it yourself. 
> 
> Any and all Robin/Dark Pit fics I write will always be tagged with 'Burafu' since that's the accepted name for their ship - it's a combination of their Japanese names. Enjoy and leave a comment if you would like to see more!

**_**Finding them wearing their clothes**_ **

Dark Pit’s angelic attire did not allow for much warmth, especially when winter hit. What also didn’t help was the mansion’s heating system dying in the middle of the night. While he and Robin were nice and toasty under the blankets of their bed, Dark Pit eventually had to get up and start preparing breakfast. The moment he flung the covers off, he was jolted by the sudden chill in the room. Frowning, he grabbed Robin’s tactician robe and threaded his arms through the oversized sleeves. The warmth was instant, enveloping his body and calming the shivers.

Robin arose nearly half an hour later. He, too, was overcome by the frigid air and was forced to grab the actual comforter off the bed. The sun was just now creeping over the horizon as he trudged into the main living area of the dorm. While the smell of freshly brewed coffee and biscuits washed over his senses, it was the sight of his beloved angel clad in his coat that brought a fond smile to his face. Robin walked up behind Dark Pit, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist while nuzzling his nose into thick, dark hair. “Morning, Raven.”

“Morning, Reflet…” His stride remained unbroken as he finished cooking the eggs and sausages for them. After plating them, he turned to face the tactician, lifting himself onto his tiptoes to reach the other’s lips. They exchanged a few soft, languid kisses before Dark Pit leaned his head against Robin’s chest. “Heat broke last night…”

“Well, that explains everything…” Robin completely enveloped Dark Pit in his arms so he could be wrapped up in the blanket as well. Smiling, he murmured something he knew would fluster the angel. “You look adorable in my coat, by the way.”

“I hate you…” Yet the angel made no effort to move out of his lover’s embrace. Robin simply smirked as he kissed the other’s forehead.

“Let me guess: I’m not getting my coat back?”

“Exactly.”

\--

**_**Head Scratches**_ **

As agro as Dark Pit was in the public eye, he was a literal cat behind closed doors. And no one could tell Robin any different.

Like any cat, Dark Pit would make it very known when he wanted Robin’s attention. Whether it was stealing his coat, wearing it, and then refusing to give it back; demanding that Robin spar with him; or just flat out intruding upon the tactician’s space, Dark Pit got his way no matter what. Anyone could accuse Robin of being whipped, but his immediate defense would be that whatever his angel wanted, he got. Plain and simple. Robin had no issue whatsoever with catering to his every need and desire.

Tonight was no different. Robin was curled up on the sofa and nose-deep in a book. Dark Pit had finished up a shower after some sparring with Palutena and Pit. Now that he was all freshened up, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the night with his significant other. Amber eyes lifted their attention from the black and white pages to see the angel walking right over to him. As if on cue, Robin parted his legs so Dark Pit could lay between them and rest his head on the tactician’s chest. Smiling, Robin waited patiently for him to adjust and make himself comfortable before threading his fingers through black hair. Retuning his attention to his book, he curved his fingers and began to give soft scratches to Dark Pit’s head. Instantly, the angel purred deeply in sheer contentment. As quiet as they were, Robin could feel the reverberations through his chest, right above his heart. He would never tire of this.

“Comfortable, Raven?”

“Mmhmm…”

\--

**_**Reading a book together**_ **

“ _’She stared right through him while offering one final --_ ex – plan – a – tion _\-- explanation. "...Love is weakness. After his death, I put a spell on myself to remove any kind of --_ ma – ter – nal _\-- maternal love from my heart. I don't need it if it's going to keep me from my --_ ul – ti – mate _\-- ultimate goal of attaining power.”_ ”

Robin smiled proudly when Dark Pit tilted his head back to look at him for approval. “Excellent… your reading has vastly improved over the past few months.”

“It’s a lot easier to read when you actually like the story being told.” Dark Pit leaned his head back against the opposite pillow so he could look at Robin without straining his neck. His eyes skimmed over the next couple of paragraphs. “I feel so sorry for her, though. She was a total jerk at first, but now I actually feel some sympathy knowing what trauma she went through… Leaves me wondering what else she may have gone through before she entered the current timeline… I want to see how it plays out through the rest of the story.”

“I’ll tell you now, the next chapter gets really intense, and things do go downhill for these two.” But that’s all Robin would say. He’d read this book already, and didn’t want to spoil anything for the angel. “Vitriolic is one of my favorites because of the development these two go through over the course of the book, but it’s more realistic than a lot of other stories in this genre. I know you’ll like even more once the story progresses further, so I won’t spoil you. I want you to experience it just as I did.”

“Good, I want to see what happens next.” The couple settled deeper beneath the covers, and Dark Pit’s head leaned back against Robin’s shoulder once more. He scanned the page to see where he’d left off and then picked up from there.

“ _’She turned to the multitude of bodies on the floor and waved her hand, making each of them glow with eerie dark magic. What she was doing with them, she never revealed, but she faced him again once she was done. She was eager to hear him bitch about this some more – anything to give her a reason to slash his face again…_ ’”

 --

**_**Caring for each other while ill**_ **

Being ill was taxing on the mind and body – aches and pains, headaches, coughing and sneezing, sore throats, the whole nine yards. It literally felt like death and wasn’t pleasant in the slightest. What made it worse, however, was that Dark Pit wound up catching the nasty flu bug from Robin. And he felt absolutely horrible for making his precious angel sick. As such, Robin took it upon himself to care for both of them. Stubborn little angel refused to stay in bed for too long, though, despite feeling like complete shit. Yet Robin did not possess the energy to protest.

As the two lay sprawled out in bed with the wrinkling tangled haphazardly around their overheated bodies, Dark Pit glanced at the clock. Even the dim light of the digital numbers hurt his eyes, and he groaned. “…gotta check on the soup…” As he tried to lift his head up, the sinus pressure and throbbing pain nearly made him pass out. “… _fuck… my head_ …”

“ _Still hurting?”_ Robin rasped quietly. His throat was painfully scratchy, disallowing much volume in his voice.

The angel gave an uncharacteristic whine, leaning his head against the tactician’s chest. Robin nuzzled him softly and grabbed his tactician robe to wrap around Dark Pit’s shoulders. Dragging himself out of bed, he scooped the angel up and carried him across the bedroom. Robin trudged across the floor which was littered with empty tissue boxes, empty bottles of cough syrup, used tissues that had overflowed from the wastebasket, and the humidifier that had done jack shit to help their compromised sinuses.

Once in the kitchen, Robin lowered Dark Pit onto his feet in front of the stove. The angel could barely stand from the debilitating pain racking his head and body, so Robin stood behind him with an arm wrapped around Dark Pit’s waist for support, allowing the angel to lean his entire body against his boyfriend. Lazily, Dark Pit stirred the pot of lamb stew while Robin reached for the two thermometers, slipping both in each other’s mouths. After a few moments and a sharp sniffle from the smaller male, Robin removed them and stared at the readings with a bleary-eyed expression – they still had high fevers.

“101.2 and 100.8…” Robin whispered before tuning his head and falling into a brief, but fierce coughing fit. His chest heaved painfully with each deep cough that threatened to kill his lungs and make his throat worse. Dark Pit winced at the loudness, but more so at the obvious agony Robin was in. Thankfully, the soup was done and he lifted the spoon to Robin’s lips.

“Still high… but going down, at least…” Dark Pit replied ad Robin took a few sips of the hot soup. Both of their fevers were above 102 yesterday, so that was a good sign. “Soup’s all ready…”

“Good… tastes great, by the way.” Robin grabbed the nearby bottle of cough syrup while Dark Pit prepared the bowls for them. After carrying the angel into their bedroom, the tactician went back to the kitchen and returned with the soup. Once they took their umpteenth dose of medicine, they fed each other spoonfuls of the soup. Despite being terribly ill, the two managed to share a few lighthearted chuckles as Robin would sometimes offer the spoon to Dark Pit only to lock lips with the angel instead. The levity helped them forget about their sickness and body aches for some brief yet precious moments. Of course, reality set back in, and before long, the soup was gone and the couple was ready for their bout of rest.

“Only a few more days of this… I hope…” Dark Pit sighed, leaning his head against Robin’s shoulder. Nodding in agreement, Robin curled up with his beloved angel as they sat up against the headboard and waited for their food to settle down. Dark Pit was the first to conk out thanks to the medicine’s high dosage, which left Robin still awake and lazily penciling his fingers through the angel’s limp wings. Eventually, the medicine managed to knock Robin out as well, but not before he whispered a sweet _‘I love you’_ into Dark Pit’s ear.


End file.
